Wonderful
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Puppyshipping One-shot. Katsuya's a half-nymph half-elf and he's just save two land nymph's and a Prince's brother. Now he just hungry, horny, and relaxed.


_Why you no updaaaaaaate?_

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING_

_This actually SHOULD be a drabble, but it's lots of words. I may go back and edit the lemon later, IDK  
><em>

* * *

><p>Katsuya scowled, bringing the sword down to slice through the human's neck and swinging it around to guard an attack from another human. He scowled, frustrated with them. First, they all come in and start spying on his lake—spying on his lake that his <em>sister<em> often bathed in and humans weren't like fae and Elves, nudity was too sexual with them—then, when he politely asked them to leave they ignored him and _set up camp_, and _then_ when Katsuya had, once again politely—_he_ was taught manners, unlike the humans—demanded they leave they had the gall to attack him!

But slowly, he was leading them back to his lake. In a few more meters he'd be able to grasp the water and drown them all.

He hissed as another human sliced at him too fast for him to dodge while he was countering another human and it cut his shoulder. He ducked and rolled past two more soldiers and pushed himself to his feet.

None of the humans looked happy. He remembered the surprise looks—they were no different than any other human that had entered his territory and refused to leave peacefully—when they had found out he easily handled a sword and used it well. Most nymphs were not known to fight. Often flighty creatures of fancy, they stayed by their pool or lake or forest, using their elements to drown or crush their enemies. It was usually easy for soldiers to fight a nymph once they had gotten the creature far enough out of their safe zone, but Katsuya refused to have such a restricted safe zone.

He glided backwards. He was only a few feet away from where he could grasp his lake.

A longer sword, swung by a larger, slower human, caught him of guard and caught him across his chest. It cut deeper than he would've liked to admit at the time but it gave him the few feet he need towards the pond.

Katsuya scowled, weaving his magic into the water and calling to it.

The soldiers stopped, staring in horror at the rising water. As long as he was close enough to the lake they couldn't get away. Some stood there as the water surrounded them and dragged them to his lake, others ran uselessly as the water plucked them up and dragged them to the bottom of oblivion where they would die and then Katsuya would drag their corpses to the shrine as offerings.

CraeKar enjoyed the offerings and often gave Katsuya good rewards for his deeds.

He sat there after being knocked down the last time as the screams depleted and silence sung sweetly in his ear. He sighed shakily. It wasn't that he enjoyed killing humans, or much anything at all, but he liked it when their drunken hums and hymns didn't kill the birds chirping or the sound trees' leaves rustling together.

And he always hurt afterwards. Not only the stinging of his physical wounds but the mourning for the loss of someone's child, brother, father, or husband. He knew if anything were to happen to his sister he would hurt more than any physical wound could make him. He ran his trembling hand through his hair and flopped onto his back. It took him a moment to realize he still had a tight grip on the sword and forced himself to release it and bring his hand over his heart in prayer for the dead.

He lied there, looking at the sky as the setting sun painted it a mirage of warm colors. He was tired, dry, and horny. The water would help by giving hims some strength and some rest would help as well, but he hadn't fed in a few days. His wounds were stitching themselves closed; he could feel the awkward itching sensation as they healed. The deeper wound on his chest didn't go much past scabbing over, though and he situated and rolled himself the few meters he needed to go into the water for the small boost.

It finished healing, and he felt a little more energy as the minerals soaked into his skin and relaxed him like his sister's massages. He popped his head above the water and gasped, refreshed.

He looked up to the darkening sky, watching the smoke from the human's fire cloud the area and he figured he might as well go scavenge around. He didn't have much else he could do before finding someone to have sex with.

.-.-.-.

Nymph's needed two things to survive. If they were a water nymph like Katsuya they needed mineral rich water and sex, and if they were a land nymph they needed mineral rich soil and sex.

The first thing Katsuya had noticed, even the first time that he had encountered the soldiers, was that they had a lots of soil the were transferring. It all seemed legal so Katsuya didn't understand, even as he began to explore the camp. They had a few other things as well, some meat that Katsuya would thoroughly enjoy purely because he liked the taste and the round feeling it would give his stomach for a small amount of time, and some jewels and tapestries—all of a high quality that wouldn't have made him surprised if they were what made this voyage dangerous and illegal—he was piling together for his sister and his dragon that stayed with his sister.

He looked around the empty camp and again mourned for other's losses at the thought of his sister. His sister who was pure Elf, just like Katsuya's mother whom she resided with, loved the tapestries he would give her even when she knew where they had came from. She didn't support his killing, but she understood why and knew that he didn't like it much either. Aylin, his cute little dragon—with her small, almost stubby black body, long whip like tail that she often wrapped around his torso when she sat around his shoulders like a scarf, and ruby-like eyes—loved the jewels he would give her.

He smiled, imaging their faces at his finds. He loved those two so much that sometimes he didn't know what to do with himself.

He left the one tent and put the items he was taking with him in the pile of winnings he had in the middle of the camp on a big blanket. Then he walked into the next one and what he saw took his breath away.

Two, very small land nymphs, bound and snuggled up to each other in a makeshift bed of rich soil. They were pale and sickly, and Jou was sure they hadn't had sex in a while. Their eyes were hollow and their breathing shallow, he'd have to find them a couple of partners before he worried about himself, despite how tired he was. He was at least only half nymph. The meat he had found would provide him some nutrition despite how unsubstantial it would be.

These two were full nymphs. They needed sex and they needed it soon.

"Oh," he cooed in pity, reaching out and brushing the white bangs from out of one on the nymph's dirty face. His chest ached as he looked at the both of them and he dug his hand into the pocket of the wet shorts he was wearing. He grasped his switchblade and flicked it open. Sharp as it was it easily sliced through the roped around their wrists and feet.

Their limbs fell limp and he gently prodded the blonde, black, and maroon haired nymph's shoulder. "Hey, can ya wake up fer me?"

The nymph groaned a little, his eyes cracking weakly open before he let out a loud high pitched yelp that Katsuya wouldn't have been surprised it the oceans could hear.

"Hey, hey, hey," Katsuya cooed, reaching out gently and ignoring the flinch as he traced the awake nymph's cheek with his fingers. "I'mma nymph too. Ya're all good."

The nymph, weak and trembling looked him over with shaky eyes. "Wh—what happened?" He croaked. His voice dry, rough, small, and timid.

Katsuya didn't know how to answer the nymph. Many nymphs were peaceful and hated fighting, but after what Katsuya could imagine this one had been through..."I, uh..."

"Are they away?" He whispered.

"Uh..." Katsuya looked around weakly for support. "Ya could say that."

The estranged nymph's eyes widened in panic. "Wh-what if they come back? If they see y-you—"

"Calm—Calm down. They...let's just say they ain't coming back." Katsuya looked pitifully at him, not sure what to expect but the sickly nymph didn't seem to upset with the information.

"They're...not?" The nymph closed his eyes and held his throat.

"No...Ya thirsty. Ya're soil looks a bit dry."

The sick nymph nodded. He looked questioningly at Katsuya, examining him over and, from what Katsuya could tell, judging him. Katsuya was used to being judged, he was only half nymph and half elf. He knew he was hard to place.

"Alright, try t' get ya're friend up, and I'll get ya some wateh."

Katsuya stood, looking around for a bucket or something since this seemed to be a supply tent as well as the holding tent for the two land nymphs. When he spotted one he quickly made his way over to it and grabbed it, cursing when something fell on his head, making him stumble back and hit something.

Metal crashed on the ground and made him cringe. Well, he was never known for being graceful without fighting he supposed. However, he had never been so thankful for being as clumsy as he was until his heart dropped in terror at the sound he heard.

It started out garbled and small, but then it grew into a loud wail that was impossible for anyone to miss. Katsuya looked over at the two land nymphs, the one trying to wake and explain what he knew of the situation to the other, before looking behind what he had smashed into. There was a small box, big enough for a baby, with holes in it. Loud cried echoed from it, and Katsuya quickly brushed off everything that had dropped on it and opened the lid.

Inside was a beautiful, thick haired baby boy.

An elf. A baby elf. Katsuya would say around three years old because the slow aging of elves was unlike the quick aging humans. Elves were small and helpless like this until they turned five where their brains would become sponges soaking up the world and their growing rate would quicken. However, it took three years for an Elven baby's eyes to develop to the light and they could see clearly. This baby's eyes were at the ending stages of development, and they were a pretty grey-velvet color.

He looked at the two land nymphs watching him before he leaned down and picked the box up and brought it to them.

"I'll be right back wit' some wateh, okay?"

He waited for a response before leaving without one.

-.-.-.-

Their names were Yugi (the one with tri-colored hair) and Ryou (whom had the white-silvery hair) and they were much more talkative when they realized he wasn't going to hurt them and that the water from his lake was wonderful in their soil. The still were sickly looking, and most things may not go near them even; Katsuya was going to have a difficult time finding them partners.

They sat there next to the lake as Katsuya finished putting his goodies on a boat he would take to a small island in the middle of his lake for safe keeping. The baby had been fed promptly after Katsuya brought him and the two land nymphs by the lake (it was the first thing Katsuya did after getting Yugi and Ryou some water and finding the bottles with Elven baby milk in them) to relax. Now, the baby was nestled nicely back in his box asleep.

"We're sorry we're not much help," Yugi apologized again.

"Ya're watchin' the baby." Katsuya sighed and sat down next to the baby. He looked him over again, his brotherly instincts kicking in high gear. He remembered when Shizuka was a baby..."Trust meh, even though he's sleepin' it's a lotta help."

"Do you do this often?" Ryou asked, rubbing his wrists still. Katsuya repeatedly told him to stop because it was going to make it worse, but Ryou didn't even seem to realize he was doing it.

"Findin' illegal transport? Yeah. Findin' _live_ illegal transport? Not so much." Katsuya yawned and rubbed the back of his head. He had a billion and one questions for them. How long had they been captured? What did they hear? Did they know where they were going? When was the last time there were properly nourished? All important things Katsuya didn't have the heart to bring up so quickly after they had reattained their freedom. "An' _stop_ rubbin'!"

"What about killing them for goods?"

Katsuya snorted indignantly. "I ain't a monster. I ask nice, demand nice, and they attack, I kill, then I make the most of the situation. I don' like doin' it, but I don't like th' thought of bein' killed eithe'." He looked at the sky, filled with stars and the crescent moon. He loved the moon and the stars and the way they reflected off his lake. He loved staring at them listening to the water beat the shores. It was so beautiful after such an ugly day.

Yugi and Ryou didn't say anything to they, but he was sure they felt the same way.

After a while of silence Katsuya stood. The other nymphs looked at him in surprise for a second as he stretched and cracked. "I'm gonna bring th' boat t' the island. I'll be back soon. If you need somethin' just tell the wateh, I'll get the message."

He barely acknowledged their feeble 'okay's as he pushed the boat in and walked in after it. He grabbed the rope he used to pull it as he swam through the water. He'd tried rowing it once, but he wound up going in circles the whole time. This was just easier, beside he was pretty fast anyways. Once he was in the water to a certain point he ducked down and grew his gills. The small amount of webbing between his fingers and toes grew to their tips and he started to paddle at a decent pace.

He hoped his sister Shizuka came to visit and bathe soon. He'd need her to get more things for the baby.

.-.-.-.-

It turned out he didn't need Shizuka.

Following four days later, Katsuya was feeding the baby and bonding with him as Yugi and Ryou were napping for whatever energy they could grasp. Katsuya started called him Peep because the baby had no problem making on when he wanted something. Katsuya had Peep cradled in his arms protectively, cooing softly as Peep suckled from the bottle and looking up at Katsuya with big baby eyes that made Katsuya swoon a little.

Yugi and Ryou had taken to making fun him while they were awake. They had called him 'Mommy' and laughed at Katsuya's misery when he changed and washed Peep's diapers. They, however, also sighed when they saw how lovingly Katsuya handled Peep despite not knowing the baby at all.

Peep stopped sucking, moving his mouth away from the nipple. Katsuya smiled, wiping Peep's mouth with his thumb and rubbing the saliva and milk on his shorts. Katsuya lifted Peep up and carefully propped him up on his shoulder and softly patted Peep's back.

Peep was so small and fragile, albeit he could get heavy after being held for a while, and mostly (and Katsuya meant _mostly_) was well behaved. After waking up several times during his sleep at night and the few feeding Katsuya had started to grow fond of Peep, wondering what was going to happen in raising Peep or if someone would come with news that he was being searched for nearby. Katsuya's heart thumped a little at the thought of someone taking Peep away from him, but he wasn't going to not give Peep to his actual family.

Katsuya smiled a little, thinking of how cute Peep was when he did his big full belly laugh and how curious his eyes were when he was awake and just thrilled to be. His sister was like that too and if she wasn't adorable, then Katsuya didn't know what was.

Peep finally burped and Katsuya felt a small amount of gush down his back. "Good boy," Katsuya preened, lying Peep down on a tapestry. He looked at Peep, whom looked back at him with his round rosy cheeks, and gently brushed his calloused fingers against Peep's soft face. "I bet ya feel better."

Peep made a goo-goo sound and grasped hold of Katsuya's finger, so big in Peep's grip. Katsuya grinned and shook the finger lightly and Peep just happily kept his tight grip. "Ya're so strong, Peep." Katsuya laid down next to peep, but didn't take his finger away. He propped himself up and just watched Peep take his finger into his mouth. "Ah, ya feel like ya'll be teethin' soon. Guess it's expected since yar eyes have finished formin'."

Peep took Katsuya's wet finger out of his mouth and made a little laughing sound. "Ya're pretty cute, Peep. I'll give ya that too."

"So would I."

Katsuya jumped, grabbing for the sword he usually kept by him but the person behind him must have taken it because it wasn't there. Instead, he grabbed peeped, bolting up and cradling to cooing baby to his chest protectively.

"Who are ya?"

Katsuya glared at the person. An Elf, blue eyes, brown hair, and to hell if Katsuya didn't drop his pants right then and there. He was attractive and powerful, with a couple of friends behind him. They were over checking out Ryou and Yugi who were still past out.

Katsuya was pissed he hadn't noticed them. What if they started to attack? He couldn't defend the two land nymph and the baby! He stepped back, putting his foot in the water and urging the water to wave up onto the shore of the island and bring to boat to him. He couldn't use the water to drown the three elves, he didn't have the strength for it he needed sex, but he at least had enough to get the boat to him and at least half way back out if he needed to.

The Elf frowned, looking at the baby in Katsuya's arms and his eyes widening as he muttered, "Mokuba?"

Katsuya froze for a second then relaxed a little, but not too much. "Ya...Ya mean Peep?"

The Elf took a step closer, reaching out for Peep—Mokuba or whatever his name was, but Katsuya stepped back into the water and the elf stopped coming closer. He looked over Katsuya and the baby, watching, assessing.

"His name is Mokuba. He's my little brother."

Katsuya's eyes widened and he felt a strong tug at his chest as his eyes began to sting. "How do I know ya ain't a liar. Some soldier's had him as some illegal contraband."

The horrified look on the Elf's perfect face was more than enough to prove it to Katsuya and dams started to break in him. He bit his cheek, willing himself not to cry, but it sure as hell wasn't working very well. He had a little hope still, maybe this Elf was a good actor.

"He's got a birthmark on his wrist. It looks like a dragonfly."

Or he was just telling the truth.

Katsuya's entire stance change. It went from ready to attack or run to standing straight up in one spot holding and hugging the giggly baby close. Oh god, he was going to loose Peep—Mokuba. He was going to loose his baby! He sighed shakily, looking at Mokuba with his brows pulled up in the middle of his forehead. Cute little Mokuba, he thought, if you could speak, what would you say...?

He looked helplessly up at the Elf then the others over by the tree. He wondered how far they had come and where they were from. He knew he'd travel across the sea for Shizuka and he'd give anything. The boat he had been slowly bringing over hit shore and he was hit in the head with an idea. The thought twisted his stomach, and made his insides cold.

It was an awful thing to do, but looking at Ryou and Yugi he was desperate and if he was going to give up his little Peep he might as well make the best from it.

"Have sex with us," he said. "And ya...ya ca..." Katsuya bit his lip but he couldn't stop himself from sobbing a little. "M-Mokuba."

The Elf looked at him like he didn't seem to know what to do watching the nymph break down in front of him, but he did seem to comprehend what Katsuya was saying.

"You want sex for my baby brother."

"I'm..." Katsuya bit his lip again as more fat tears trailed down his face and he sucked in a deep breath. He didn't want to do this, but where and when would another opportunity show up? "I'm more optional," he admitted, looking down at Mokuba, but nodded. Pure, sweet, little Mokuba. "But my friends...they need it. I don't think they'll wake up without it."

"Fine."

"Ah!" Katsuya looked up in surprise. The Elf swiftly moved closer and Katsuya moved back when he notice. "Come closer before ya hold up your side and I'll drown him!"

The Elf looked at him. Katsuya could see the contemplating look in the Elven eyes, assessing him and it sent a tremor of arousal down his spine. Damn, his instincts. However, if instincts failed him even more as the Elf smirked. "They've been wanting to hit a brothel, I'll hold up my end. Besides, you care about him too much to drown him. You wouldn't cry for his loss otherwise."

Katsuya frown, miserable he'd been so easily caught. He'd never been good at arguments. However, the brunette's smirk faded and he looked almost longingly at Katsuya. "Please," the Elf whispered, stretching out his hand. "May I hold my brother?"

Katsuya closed his eyes squeezing Mokuba lightly before stepping toward the Elf. He had to remember Shizuka. "What's yer name?"

The Elf reached out and tenderly grabbed Mokuba and wrapped him in his strong arms as he muttered, "Seto."

Katsuya stood there, watching Seto for a moment. Seto definitely cared for this child, so so much. Katsuya had gotten attached to Mokuba the few days, he couldn't imagine having him ripped from his arms after a couple of years; he was sure he would die.

Then, Seto turned around. It scared Katsuya for a moment because he thought Seto was just going to leave but then he called to his companions, "Atem, Bakura, the Nymphs require sex. Supply it."

The one that looked like a bigger, buffer Ryou swooped down and grabbed Ryou, grinning before dashing off into the woods like he'd been waiting for the word. The other one, the one that looked like a taller Yugi, looked over at them.

"Are you sure they will not mind?"

Katsuya looked away enviously and sad, nodding his head. "Yes. They're dyin' 'cause they haven't had any in so long."

"Atem," Seto said, "Just go."

Atem hesitated, but swooped Yugi up and went into the wood the opposite direction of Bakura.

That just left Katsuya and Seto.

They stood there in silence for a while, Seto cooing happily with a small relieved smile on his face as he played with Mokuba. He was so handsome and watching him play with Mokuba like that was so...Katsuya's instincts revved up even harder and he whimpered pathetically and took a step backwards. He bet Ryou and Yugi were happily being fed and played with, doing their own half-awake cooing. Thinking of them just made it worse.

He stepped back farther.

Then, Seto shot a hand out, grabbing Katsuya's shoulder and bringing him into a kiss before pulling away and looking at the half-gooey, half-crusty stuff on his fingers. "What's this?"

"Ah..." Katsuya had to gather his bearings, but when he did he realized what Seto was asking. "It's...when I burped your brother he..."

Seto's lip snarled and he made a disgusted frown before crouching down and rinsing his hand off in the lake. "Disgusting."

"Well, he coulda had a stomachache instead." Katsuya frowned deeply, crossing his arms. "I was just taking care of him."

"And you couldn't be bothered to wash it off?" Seto scowled. "That's what's gross."

"Well," Katsuya scowled, "Mister high-and-mighty, some of us ain't afraid of a li'l spit."

"I don't care, it's gross." They stood there glaring each other for a moment before Seto said, "Well? Wash it off! I'm not going to fuck you while you're covered in baby vomit!"

Katsuya's arms dropped and he gaped in surprise. "Ya're gonna feed me?" Then, "Wait, who said I want ya ta feed me!"

Seto's scowl deepened and he grabbed Katsuya's hair this time and dragged him in for another kiss. It was long and plundering as Seto moved his lips over Katsuya's lips and coaxed them open. His tongue moved smoothly in, washing over Katsuya's teeth before retreating so Seto could nip Katsuya's bottom lip.

Katsuya groaned as Seto moved back and again it took a second for his bearings to return. He looked up at Seto, his eyes half-glazed over. "Right. Washing it off."

Seto smirked and laid Mokuba down on the tapestry, waiting for Katsuya to come back cleaned up. He didn't wait much at all after that. When he stood and spun back around, Katsuya wrapped his wet arms around Seto's neck and held his body against the Elf. He splayed his lips back against Seto's and was eagerly responded to.

Yes, he needed this. Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_. He groaned, feeling Seto's large hands—large hands were awesome, they covered more when they touched you and could go deeper in you—run up his slippery side. Oh, he was so glad Seto made him wash off, this was second only to actually fucking in the lake. Katsuya loved having sex when he was wet.

Seto didn't seem to mind it much either, moving his lips away to lick beads of water off Katsuya's jaw and nibble Katsuya's earlobe. His hands ran up Katsuya's ribs and his brushed Katsuya's nipples with his thumbs, making the blonde cry out and arch to him.

Was this guy even real? Even with his pheromones Katsuya usually did all the work. He was a nymph so he was one of the first to admit he was pretty easy to get off even while doing the work, but having someone take control for once...He shivered, unconsciously making Seto carry more and more of his weight until Seto gave in and allowed them to tumble to the ground.

"Ah..." Katsuya gasped, feeling Seto lick water from his chest, then his nipples. "_AH_!"

Seto's teeth caught a nipple and he smirked triumphantly around it. He teased it a little, loving the way Katsuya's hips bucked as he treated it a little more roughly than what could be considered nice. He sucked, wondering if he could make the sensitive pink nub purple like he could make the skin anywhere else on Katsuya's body.

"S-Seto, hurts~" Katsuya jumped as Seto pulled and let it go. "_Ah!_"

"It's funny you like it so much even other nymphs hadn't liked it when I'd done this to them. Are you a little masochistic?" He leaned down and gave a nip to his other nipple harsh enough to take off some of the skin. Katsuya just cried out and wrapped his long legs around Seto's waist. And man, did Katsuya have nice legs. "You make me understand why Nymphs are treated so well in brothels. They make such wonderful lovers when you find the right one."

"Mmmm," Katsuya opened his teary eyes and bit his lip. He knew he was a little different, his pain tolerance came from being half-Elf, but he didn't tell Seto that. He just looked at Seto, hapless and aroused. "'M sohry."

Seto smiled a little and it was smile that warmed his cold eyes and broke his stoney handsome face. Katsuya sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He was going to come just from looking at the Elf!

"Don't be ashamed," Seto murmured against his nipple as he kissed it apologetically. Where was this nymph all his life? "I like it."

Katsuya's eyes opened a little, just because he was curious. He looked up through his long dark lashes at the Elf in a way that did horrible things that could not be in any way considered holy to Seto's anatomy. Seto groaned, burying his face in the nymph's hair, loving the smell of fresh lake water Katsuya wore like shampoo.

He was ready to fuck the nymph as much as the nymph wanted to be fucked.

He reached down to yank off Katsuya's shorts and looked at the nice plump cock. It was almost made to be the perfect shape and length to grip and hold during sex without it being small. Katsuya mewped and whimpered, making sounds that had Seto's animalistic side groaning back at him happily.

"Name..." Seto grunted as he felt Katsuya's hand slide into the front of his pants. "What's you're name?"

"Katsuya," Katsuya meeped as his hand wrapped around Seto's cock. "You're big!"

"Thanks," Seto murmured. "Not used to it?"

"It-It's been a while," Katsuya whimpered, gripping Seto wrist and bucking his hips as Seto gave his cock a hard squeeze, "S-Seeeh—! Hur-hurts!"

"You still don't seem to dislike it much though," Seto pointed out, giving the prick an affectionate stroke. Pearly precum started to dribble out from the messy tip. He ran his thumb over it, smearing the precum all over."So it's been a while...since you've been riden?"

"Big!" Katsuya gasped. "You're bigger than most!" He threw his head back, taking his head from Seto's pants and gripping the brunette's shirt. "Just—it doesn't matter! Just fuck me! I'm hungry!"

Seto moaned, burying his nose in Katsuya's neck. He nipped and sucked at the skin as he undid his pants and released himself.

"Are you sure?" He asked, stroking himself and little jets of precum splurted out. He was just so turned on by this little nymph..."I should stretch you."

"'M fine!" Katsuya groaned, bucking his hips up. "Jus' do it! Hungry!"

Seto shook his head, somehow knowing the kid was going to regret this, but positioned himself anyways and plundered in.

-.-.-.-

Katsuya groaned, the water waking around his chest and sore nipples. Yugi and Ryou were bouncing around, getting herbs from the forest for his wounds because Seto had made him a chew toy and he had been right about stretching Katsuya. Katsuya should have let him because it had been the both the cases of he hadn't been entered in a while and that Seto was bigger than usual. Ryou and Yugi were showing more life than Katsuya had thought they would ever be capable of again as they ran around making a salve for that as well.

He missed Mokuba, and he had liked Seto a lot. Just thinking about it made Katsuya's body heat up with need. A part of that was odd. Yes, it was usually easy to get him up, but to do it thinking of a person (whom was really really good at sex albeit) and just a person was...different. It made Katsuya smile and yet made his chest ache.

"Katsuya!"

Katsuya blinked at the calling of his name.

"Katsuya!"

Katsuya turned his head and grinned as he saw his sister jogging up with a squealing little black dragon ahead of her. "Shizuka! Aylin!"

"You'd never believe it!" She said, saddling up to the edge of the bank he was leaning against as Aylin attacked him with coos and licks. Aylin gave a last kiss before curling around his shoulders like a scarf, her long tail dipping into the water to wrap around his chest. "The King of Leora is in town!"

"The king of th' city, eh?" Katsuya smiled. "Is he sharing his wealth or sompthin'? Ya're awfully excited."

"No!" She rocked from heel to toe and spun around. "Yes!"

"What's goin' on then?"

"The Prince! He found his brother! The whole town is celebrating! I've come to invite you!" She stopped, looking at him and puffing with exertion. "Everyone, but humans, is welcome!"

"Hmmm." Katsuya sighed and thought about it, but as he shifted and the water brushed his sore nipple and cooled his abused body, he decided that he'd partied pretty hard already all on his own. "I'm good. I've gotta couple a friends I'd like ya to meet, maybe they'd like t' go."

Shizuka's eyes widened and she looked at him with glee. "Really? Friends? Where are they?" She looked out into the lake expecting to see other creatures besides fish swimming around, but sighed dejectedly when she didn't. "Katsuya...are they...um, made up?"

"I assure you, we aren't."

Shizuka turned around, eyes wide again. She smiled looking over the two short land nymphs and, after reaching out and touching them just to make sure, grabbed them in a crushing hug. "You _are_ real!"

"Hahaha, thank you for confirming that," Ryou laughed, putting down his small basket when she let go. "Does he have a past history of imaginary friends?"

"A long one!" She said, extending her arms as far apart as she possibly could and stumbling back a bit.

"Hey, Aylin's my friend and she's real!" Katsuya tenderly rubbed Aylin's nose and looked defiantly at Shizuka. Aylin took to her own glare at Shizuka, following Katsuya's example, but only looked silly. "Isn't that right Aylin?" He cooed and she purred back.

"Umm..." Yugi said, cradling his basket on his hip, "I enjoy hugs and you seem really nice, but who are you?"

"Oh!" Shizuka exclaimed, cupping her face with her hands. "I'm so excited I've forgotten my manners!" She offered a hand first to Ryou, then Yugi. Both happily excepted it and shook. "I'm Shizuka, Katsuya's sister!"

"It's nice to meet you, Shizuka." Yugi smiled. "I"m Yugi."

"And I'm Ryou, we're land nymphs."

"Not to be even more rude," Shizuka laughed, "But I don't care as long as Katsuya has real friends!...Besides Aylin of course." The dragon snorted in contempt at the statement, like she believed she was the only friend Katsuya would ever need.

"Not rude," Yugi replied, "Accepting."

"Nah, she's rude. Get used t' it." Kastuya grumbled and was promptly kicked (albeit lightly enough not to be truly harmed) upside the head with Shizuka's heel. "Ow!"

Shizuka smiled innocently and clasped her hands together. "The king's throwing a party and feast, would you like to come? Everyone is invited!"

Both Ryou and Yugi looked at each other, thrilled at the prospect of being around people, but then they both looked over worriedly at Katsuya whose last feeding (despite how much Katsuya may have enjoyed it at the time) left the water nymph sore and lazy.

"Go," Katsuya ushered, flicking one hand in a shooing motion. "Aylin can stay here with me—" He stopped and looked at the dragon first, whom stared back with big red dragon eyes cute as flower, "If she wants—and I'll be fine. Jus' 'cause I ain't up to it doesn't me ya can't enjoy yerselves."

Ryou and Yugi looked at each other and Shizuka rang her hands with hope. "Okay," Yugi finally said. "Let's go."

.-.-.-.

Just before sunset was as beautiful as ever on the lake. The waxing crescent moon already in the sky despite the sun's lasting presence in the deepening blue sky. He sighed, pulling at boat to the middle of the lake despite his protesting body as Aylin cooed from her cozy spot in the tapestries on the boat. That Seto certainly gave him quite a ride, one that Katsuya wouldn't mind taking again.

Not that it would happen. Where Katsuya was it was located mostly travelers came through avoiding the traffic on the main root on their way to towns and hardly ever came back this way once Katsuya had shamelessly seduced them once. Besides, the feeding was only a reward for saving Mokuba, though he'd liked to have sex with Seto when he wasn't so hungry just because.

Oh Mokuba, Katsuya sighed lonely. He loved children, he really wished he could have one of his own. However, his half-breedness had left him sterile. That was why, though not frowned upon, Elves and nymphs didn't mate often. And he did miss Mokuba terribly. The nights had become suddenly so silent without a baby's crying to wake him up. He wondered if this was how Seto felt when Mokuba was taken from him. Worse, probably, much worse.

He stopped tugging the boat. He grabbed the side to keep himself above water and closed his eyes. "Aylin, I'm gonna relax on shore, ya're welcome t' join me whenever."

Aylin squeaked, but did not move. Understanding she was comfortable and tired from playing with him all day, he let her rest and made his way to shore.

He laid there on the back, his arms rested on the edge like he had been earlier this morning. The edges of the horizon had started to turn a sweet peach color that made him crave a bite of the fruit. He'd had peaches once when Shizuka had bought them from a traveling trader and shared them with him, they were sweet and he'd asked to try other fruit. It turned out they weren't his favorite, he'd found a preference for berries, but he still craved them from time to time.

"I never thought you'd be one to stay alone." Rumble a deep, husky voice that went through Katsuya's body like hot chills. "You just didn't come off that way."

"I'mma bit sore," Katsuya hummed as the steps got closer until they were right behind the water nymph. Seto looked down at him as Katsuya looked up at Seto. "Otherwise I'd be with my sister."

"Was she the girl with those other nymphs?" Seto carefully took off the baby carrier, which looked like a back sac, that Mokuba was happily cooing from.

"Yeah," Katsuya said and groaned as he moved to climb out on the back and reach out carefully for Mokuba. "Can I?"

"You're wet," Seto said, then after a moment's thought, "It's 'May I'."

"Whateveh," Katsuya mumbled, crossing his arms out of spite since he was denied Mokuba. However Seto started undressing the baby and then offered him to Katsuya. Katsuya squealed with glee and eagerly cradled the child in his arms. "He's so cute."

"Yes," Seto agreed. "He is."

They sat there for a moment, mostly in silence other than Katsuya soft gushing towards Mokuba, whom soaked up the loving attention like a dry sponge. Seto had to admit he was surprised. He had heard most water nymphs were selfish and hence rarely shared their territory and since Katsuya hadn't shared his lake with other nymphs, Seto had just assumed that he merely felt bad for the other two nymphs who had been on the brink of death.

Atem and Bakura had spent their share of time hissing when they moved wrong the morning after their time with the nymphs.

He had been walking through town with Mokuba on his back—he refused the let Mokuba out of a five foot radius from him since he'd gotten Mokuba back—when Atem and Bakura had spotted the two land nymphs laughing with a little Elf girl. Immediately the two change direction toward them, ignoring the girl's surprise and exclamation of who they were as Yugi and Ryou had happily and obliviously waved at the king and his guard. Seto wasn't sure if they were playing coy by acting as if they hadn't realized King Atem and Bakura were wooing them or if they actually didn't realize it. Either way the little Elf girl was laughing hysterically towards Seto's leave.

After a while of walking through town, being praised and congratulated by the townspeople, he'd had enough of people and had quietly asked about Katsuya. When they had supplied that he was still sore because their bodies could not heal itself from sex acts and that he was still at the lake he had quite eagerly—he'd never admit that it was, but it was—asked them to refresh his memory of the way and stalked off to find the water nymph.

If nothing else, Seto would've gone just to get out of there. He wouldn't mind just having sex again—who was he kidding? That nymph had supplied some of the best sex _ever—_but Katsuya had actually shown himself to be quite tender. Emotionally. Quite tender _emotionally_.

Though, it was nice to see Katsuya move his body so carefully with how tender it was as well.

"How long was 'e missin'?" Katsuya murmured. He rocked his arms and Mokuba's eyes fell half mast. Mokuba's mouth opened wide in a big yawn and he garbled. "I don' think I woulda lasted a day not knowin' that Shizuka wasn't safe."

"Two months," Seto replied softly, the emotional wound still sore that he could not protect his brother well enough. He should have been with Mokuba, he shouldn't have left him with that house keeper. He should have known she would take Mokuba from him. "I was tracking them for a month and a half. Last night was the first night I had slept peacefully in what feels like a century."

Katsuya smiled painfully, looking up at him and warming his cold heart. "You're so strong."

"No, I'm not." Seto sighed. "I don't think I could be any weaker."

Katsuya shook his head and started cooing again as Mokuba's eyes closed and his garbling slowly came to a stop.

"How did you find him? What about the people whom had taken him? What happened to them."

"Ah..." Katsuya blushed, ashamed.

He told the story of finding Mokuba, Ryou, and Yugi as they sat there as the sky turned a dark velvet blue. They didn't talk much for a while after he had explained what had happened, just enjoying eachother's company until Katsuya used his magic to bring the boat over (something he usually found boring and a waste of perfectly good magic) to get some tapestries out and make a bed for Mokuba on the ground.

Truthfully, Katsuya had forgotten about Aylin and laughed when she squealed angrily as the boat hit the bank with a rough stop. She flew up and about wailed her rage until she saw the baby in Katsuya's arms and started to fly circles around him, cooing.

Seto's mouth gaped open as he stared at the red eyes black dragon flying and gushing about.

"A dragon? How can a nymph have a dragon?"

"Ah..." Katsuya blushed again, holding up his hand and showing his palm that held a black and red mark in an odd Dragon Tribe symbol for 'Soul Mate.' "I'm actually half-Elf, half-nymph. My body seems t' be mostly nymph but I have enough Elf in me, I guess, for me t' of hatched her and raised her a good bit. She stays a lot with my siste', 'cause she isn't much for wateh, but sometimes she stays with me."

"You're...half Elf?"

"Yeah," Katsuya mumbled, looking down at the ground. There wasn't anything to actually be ashamed of, but many people thought he was weird still since it was uncommon for a child to come out of such a relationship. "But my sister's a full Elf. Ma and my birth Pa had a one nighter and I jus' got lucky."

"I thought it was odd," Seto said, reaching out at and brushing Katsuya's ear. Katsuya blushed brightly and felt heat swim through him for a second. "Your ears only have one apex to it, instead of two like most nymphs."

Katsuya shrugged it off, getting up and masterly getting a tapestry and starting to set it up with one hand before Seto stepped in and set it up the rest of the way with multiple other tapestries. "Is that why there aren't any other nymphs in this lake? You seem like one to like company, and yet you are the only water nymph."

"Uh," Katsuya said, "Kinda. All the other wateh nymph's wanted to kick me out. I didn't mind sharin' the lake, it's big enough, but the island is mine and everythin' on it. Some stole from me and others just didn't like sharin' with those not of their family. I finally said fuck it and here I am."

"Seems like a good reason," Seto agreed as Katsuya placed Mokuba in his makeshift bed. Aylin purred and settled in right next to Mokuba, wrapping herself warmly around him with her tail. "She must like children."

"Loves them," Katsuya concluded, sitting down. Seto sat down right next to him. They were so close Katsuya could feel the warmth radiating off the handsome Elf's skin. "I think she gets it from me, but I dunno."

"I possible," Seto admitted. "I've got three—"

"Three? How! I have one and she's trouble enough!"

"I suppose I have the means to do it, but yes, they are quite a bit of trouble. We should let them meet once and see how they react."

Katsuya looked at Seto sharply in surprise. "Ya mean...like friends?"

"You saved my little brother Katsuya," Seto stated warmly. He had a small smile that lighted up his face in the most endearing way and it made Katsuy want to kiss him. "I'd be your slave if you desired."

Katsuya blushed, naughty things going through he mind, but he also grinned happily as warmth filled him and squeezed his chest pleasantly. "Friends would be nice."

"But," Seto continued. Katsuya frowned, immediately wondering if Seto was going to say something bad. Seto, however, took Katsuya's hand and brushed his lips chastely against the blond's fingers. "I would also be interested in seducing you as more."

Katsuya gaped, blushing harder than he could ever remember doing before numbly nodding his head. "O-okay."

Seto smirked. "Wonderful." And he leaned over and kissed Katsuya's cheek. Then his lips. Then more.

* * *

><p>UGH! ME NO EDIT NOW. So yeah, sorry. I'm too lazy :P<p> 


End file.
